


An Irishman's Dream

by helsinkibaby



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kiss me I'm Irish? Seriously?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Irishman's Dream

"Seriously? That's what you're going with?"

Doyle looked down at his t-shirt, emerald green with the words, "Kiss me, I'm Irish," emblazoned on it in bright white lettering. Looking back up at Angel, he wrinkled his nose. "Too much?"

Angel felt like he didn't know whether to laugh or run away. "You can't seriously think this is going to work on Cordelia."

"I'll have you know this shirt has worked on many a fine looking lassie. Just because you didn't have these back in pre-Famine times..."

The deliberately mistimed reference to his origins had Angel sputtering, his reaction only tempered when he saw the grin on Doyle's face. "Not Cordy," he decided. 

"I'll tell her it's tradition," Doyle added. "St Patrick's Day and all that. She won't refuse tradition, surely?"

Angel glanced at the calendar. "It's October. You're five months too early."

"Seven months too late, man! You don't expect an Irishman to be actually on time, do you?" It made sense in Doyle's head, but not, if his friend's pained expression was anything to go by, in Angel's. 

"You should have waited til December," Angel muttered, and when Doyle looked confused, he added, "Mistletoe."

Doyle's jaw dropped. "Now you tell me!" Pulling on his jacket, he made for the exit. "Now... where can I find mistletoe in October?"

"It's not gonna work, Doyle."

"Oh yes it will, my friend. One of these fine days, Cordelia Chase's lips will be on mine... and on that day, I will be able to die a happy man."

With that, he was off, the door slamming shut behind him, leaving Angel shaking his head.  


End file.
